Everything Has Changed
by yolipingo
Summary: Following 5x06, in chapter 4 the events of 5x14 All I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time and meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Neither glee nor the characters belong to me only this story.

Chapter one.

On the way back to Lima, Sam couldn't stop thinking about Rachel after their unexpected performance of Just the way you are in the loft. During his stay in New York, Rachel hadn't done anything else but support the blonde guy. He was feeling a little bit lonely because Blaine was expending most of the time with Kurt getting ready for his big NYADA audition. For Sam there were two moments during those days that made him feel a little bit weird, the first one was the way in wich the brunette looked at her after she put oil on Sam's body during the photoshoot and the second one was when they were dancing and the song finish, they stare at each others eyes for a few seconds, Rachel looked away pretending like nothing had happened.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about her. Did he started to have feelings for her after those days? Or there were just a few awkward moments of which they will never talk about them? Probably it was the second one.

-Sam focus – he said to itself -she has just lost the love of her life and you have just lost one of your best friends, besides what happen with nurse Penny? We're going to the cinema this friday!-.

Blaine notices how the blonde was making weird faces and he seems lost in the abyss. The dark-haired turn his head and step up and down his hand in front of the face of the blonde with the intention to draw his attention -earth calling to Sam Evans- said Blaine.

Sam opened his eyes and turned to face Blaine -Whats up buddy?-.

-Nothing is just that you didn't say a word in a long time and I was starting to worry about you- said the dark-haired looking at Sam.

-I'm alright, just thinking in my stuff. I just wanted to spend some time alone with my thoughts-.

Blaine frowned the brow, Sam loved to speak he was always talking and talking, usually he never shut up, and this silence was making him a little uncomfortable but he didn't wanted to bother him so he let him alone and he kept reading his GQ magazine.

During the Funny Girl rehearsals the photographer who took Sam's pictures asked Rachel if he has got any luck and Rachel told her about how he found something but they wanted him to lose weight and how he decided to look for another agency.

-Your friend is really handsome and he has an amazing body, I don't think he has any problem finding another agency, sooner or later he will find something-.

That night Rachel found a envelope in her desk which said: thank you for being my friend, support me, helped me and take me in your house these past few days. Rachel smiled and she opened it, her smile turn bigger when she saw what was inside the envelope, inside there was a picture of her and Sam during the photoshoot en which Sam was holding fake baby and Rachel was telling him how he had to pose. After looking the picture for awhile, Rachel decided to put it in the door of her closet.

Friday night, Sam went to pick Penny and they went to the movies, everything was normal until she lean on her head in his shoulders during the movie and he smiles at her, althought on the inside he was feeling a little bit guilty.

When the movie end Sam took Penny to her house and then he went straight to his house.

When Sam arrived to his home, he laid on his bed and he started to think again in the brunnette. Sam has never been into Rachel before, when they went together to prom they become good friends but that has always been all but since Rachel was living in NY there was something diferent in her.

Thinking about her made him think about Finn, she was Finn's girl. Sam remembered perfectly everything that Finn had made for him and the fact that maybe he could start developing feeling towards the brunnette made him feel guilty and a bad friend. On the other hand, he was still a little bit in love with Brittany but deep in his heart he knew that sweet Brittany have always loved Santana.

The next days Sam kept dating Penny but it didn't work out so they both decided to finish their relationship.

With nationals and graduation on the corner the boys and girls of the glee club were pretty busy and Sam was especially busy trying to be the leader of the team.

After their performance Sam and Blaine huged and Blaine called Kurt through skype and when Sam looked at blaine's screen his face light up when he saw Rachel smiling and hapy to know that everything was alright and they did a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me just this story.

The big day has arrived, if someone had told Sam a couple of months ago that he was going to graduate that year he probably hadn't believed it, his marks over the past few month increased considerably.

Sam, Blaine, Tina and Artie were ready and now they were waiting for his glee mates. Everybody was there.

Suddenly Sam noticed how two tiny and cold little hands were covering his eyes -guess who am I?- said a sweet voice which made the blonde guy smile.

Rachel take off her hands from Sam's eyes and she put in front of him to hug him. It was a short hug but Sam didn't wanted to let her go, when they part their eyes found each other and they gave each other a shy smile.

When Sue said Sam's name he got up from his chair and on his way to the stage he saw Kurt and Rachel with their hands ready to shake his hand, he could also hear Ryder and his little brother and sister shouting his name.

When the ceremony was over all the students went to say hi to their families, Sam huged his father and then his mother who couldn't stop kissing her little boy.

Rachel approached Sam and she was moved when she saw that Sam was laughing and hugging his little sister while he was holding her in his arms. Rachel didn't remember how good Sam was with little kids and how much he loved his little brother and sister.

Sam smiled at Rachel when he saw her and he went to talk with her -hey wat's up Rachel?- Sam's sister was smiling at Rachel and she smiled back at her -do you remember my friend Rachel squirt?- asked Sam looking at his little sister and she denies with her head.

-well, we haven't seen each other in two years more or less, so it's normal that you don't remember me- Said Rachel and she was still smiling.

-We're all going to Breadstixs, are you gonna come with us?- asked Sam while he was putting her sister again on the floor.

Rachel nodded – yes, of course- the brunette low her head slightly to avoid direct contact with Sam -well, i'm going to look for Tina and Artie, see you later- Rachel looked him in the eyes again and she slightly squeezed his hand affectionately.

Sam was watching her as she leaves when suddenly his little sister said to him -I like her, she's very pretty y she seems to like children-.

Sam grabbed her and he started to tickle her -hey squirt, who asked for your opinion?-.

-Common Sammy, I know you and I think you're into her, besides you have some pictures with her in your room and one of them is new because you have very long hair on it- Sam's sister began to touch her brothers hair and he gave her a kiss. For Sam his brothers were the most important thing in the world and the only reason why leaving the town was going to be so hard.

When he spend a couple of months living in Burt's house he missed them so badly. The thing he will miss the most was tuck his sister at night while he invented a story to tell her , his brother who always helped him with the songs for the glee club and in return he taught him to play guitar . He also would miss family's weekends in which they just stayed home all together to play board games and watch movies.

Sam and the rest of the glee club went to breadstixs to celebrate graduation, they spend the whole night laughing and talking and remembering good times.

Sam couldn't stop looking at the brunnette while she was talking, she was sitting in front of him and between Tina and Kurt, Sam was between Marley and Artie.

The night continued until about two o'clock when they all decided to go home, the blond had come in Blaine's with Rachel and Kurt, but out of the restaurant Kurt whispered something in his fianc's ear and Rachel turned and told Sam -do you want to return walking? - Sam nodded and immediately they approached the couple to tell them that they were going home by walk.

Blaine looked at Sam and he said thanks without any sound coming from his mouth . There was no news that Blaine loved to be with Kurt in a car alone and he had just graduated so they had plenty of things to celebrate.

Rachel and Sam started to walk and none of them knew how to start a conversation they just looked at each other sometimes and smiled until Rachel decided to broke the silence – Between Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany I will have to be in your apartment to avoid awkward sounds- Sam and Rachel laugh and they kept talking about NY and the things they could do together in the big city while their friends were making sound.

-Well, i'm going in that direction- Said Sam pointing a street at his right.

Rachel frowned and she put her hands on her hip -What kind of gentlemen do you are? You're not goind to go along with the lady to her home?-.

Sam put a tired face and he pass his hands through his hair -okay, I will accompany you, but be aware that if a zombie apocalypse start and on my way back home they find me and I cannot run fast enough and I ended up being eaten by zombies you know who to blame, and I hope that your remorses torment you the rest of your life- now Sam had taken a position that made him look like a 5 year old boy concerned because there weren't any cookies in the pot and his mother was not going to the supermarket.

Rachel was laughing and she put her hands in the blonde's shoulder- Common Sam, my parents aren't in the house so you can sleep in my house, we have a guests room-.

Rachel put an arm under Sam's arm and she held her head in Sam's shoulder while they were walking on the way back to the brunnette's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither glee nor it's characters belong to me just this story.

Sam was sitting on Rachel's bed looking the room, it was very different from her room in NY. You can see clearly how much Rachel had changed in the last year. Sam noticed a particular object, he got up from the bed and he went to see that object, he took it with his hands and he stared at it.

-I love that picture- said the brunette behind Sam, then he turned his head to face her -when he was singing in the choir room the thing that I loved the most was watch him playing the drum and when he noticed that I was looking at him, he used to smile at me with his particular and handsome smile and everytime he did that he made me blush-.

Sam smiled -the first time that I heard you guys sing he smiled at me that way and then he found me just to asked me if I wanted to join-.

Rachel took Sam's hand and she drag him to her bed, she sit down on the right side of the bed and then she took off her shoes when she finished she climbed into the bed, Sam was still holding the picture in his hands.

Rachel turn up her head and she saw that Sam's eyes were red and bright, watching that made that one tear streamed down on her face, Sam looked at her and he enclosed her with one of his arms, in that way Rachel's head was resting in his chest.

-I'm still missing him like crazy- said the brunette which had started to cry and Sam was crying too.

-I know, sometimes I think that one day i'll go back to that choir room and he will be next to cheering the future glee club kids and giving them advice and keeping them united when they threatened with quitting- Rachel let out a slight laugh listening to the blond as he kept talking -Finn was one of my best friends, we had our disagreements with the whole Quinn thing but I knew that I could trust him and during the months that I was living with him we became really good friends-.

Rachel kept smiling at Sam – I know that in the last months we weren't very close, but I knew that I can always count on him and I knew that in the future we will get back together and then nothing would ever break us apart again- Sam pressed more the brunette against his body and kissed her on the forehead. They kept that way for awhile without saying anything until Rachel moved and Sam take away his arm from Rachel's back - if you don't mind i'm going to change my clothes and prepare something to drink and I'll bring a little thing that you're going to love- Rachel smiled as she said that last thing and that made Sam intrigued.

Sam passed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, he has always been a very emotional kid and that was the reason why he didn't mind that Rachel saw him that way, anyway it wasn't the first time that Rachel had seen it the blond that way.

When Rachel came back to the room she brought a big box and a tray with two cups of tees, when Sam saw the brunette he went to help her, when he reached her, he took the tray and Rachel put a big smile on her face as a way of gratitude.

Rachel left the box on the bed and she sit down crossing her legs, Sam left one of the cups on the table that was next to Rachel and then he sat on the bed too.

Rachel opened the box and she took a picture out of it, she looked at her a couple of minutes and then she gave it to her, when Sam saw the picture he laugh, it was a picture from the day that the girls join the football team.

-That was a good day- said Sam while he was staring at the picture.

-Yes it was, I remember Puck cheering me up and teaching me different ways of how to bother the other team

Sam laugh and then he took out of the box another picture, it was from the same day but when they were dressed up like zombies.

Then they saw pictures of their trip to NY and of the christmas which they gave food to the homeless people.

-Rachel i'm afraid to tell you that some of the greatest pictures that we've have together aren't in your box- Said Sam smiling at the brunette and at the same time he was trying to look disappointed.

Rachel smiled, she stared at Sam's eyes and said: -that is because the best ones are with me in New York.

-In that case I can live quietly knowing that you have in NY a picture of Mercedes, you and I from Prom, no?- Sam was staring serious and intensively at the brunette as he said that words.

Rachel looked back at Sam in the same way as he did -indeed.

After that intense moment Sam started to feel guilty again and he started to think about Finn again and he started to talk again about him.

-Did someone told you the story of how Finn got us back together after loosing sectionals- Sam got nervous and when he finished talking he smiled at Rachel from ear to ear.

Rachel was surprised by the sudden change in Sam's behavior and before she could answer Sam was talking again.

Rachel felt a little bit rejected when she saw that the blond had drastically changed his attitude after having a moment of sexual tension, but when he began to talk about Finn she realized that she was still his friend's girl and as such he would't want any misunderstanding between the two of them, so she played along and began to hear stories of how Finn had helped everyone and had become a much more mature and kind man after graduating but without losing the small details that made him so unique and the person that everyone loved and would miss.

There was a moment in which Rachel had laid on the bed and after a couple of minutes she had fallen asleep. Sam looked the clock and it was almost 6 in the morning, he looked Rachel as she sleep, he came closer to her and very carefully he put her under the sheets, Then he walked through the door and before he left the room he stopped and stared at the brunette for awhile.

Sam went downstairs and lie on the couch, he closed his eyes and all he could seen was Rachel curled up and relaxed on her bed.

-Common Sam- he said to himself -stop thinking about her, she's your friend's girl and besides she had never been your type of girl, but she looks so pretty and changed, she's not the same Rachel Berry that went to school with you, she's the Rachel Berry that is going to become a Broadway star.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I abandoned that fic but I'm continuing the story in another fic it's called Take my Hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow so if you would like to see what happens read the other fic. For me its the continuation of that fic and I promise I wont abandon it ;)


End file.
